onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Epione
The Epione are world-less sentient humanoid species who are considered to be the best doctors, surgeons, and healers in the present in the universe. By unknown biological nature they have the ability to manipulate all forms of nanites despite never being affiliated with them in the first place. Shortly After the Corporate War they were given citizenship into the UGI and are considered the only species allowed by UGI and Taidan Law to have to serve but Three months in basic training to be citizens and Six months to be Battlefield Medics. Physiology The Epione are tall slender beings, their bones while harder than Neutronium, were lighter in weight than Aluminium. They are known for their thin and what appear delicate fingers but what are actually incredible strong and nimble fingers which can bend both backward and forward. Their spine is known for its extensions, that protrude outward from the spine similar to spines. However they are not apparently made from bone, rather cartilage. They are well known for their high cheek boned faces and (like Vulcans pointed ears). Perhaps the most noticeable distinguishing factor is their exceptionally wide range of eye colors. Their skin colors range from dark blue to deep red, Purple is considered a rare and valued color. Their skin is soft to the touch and smooth hairless. They lack hair on their bodies save for their eyebrows and head hair. The hair color is generally made up of colors not found in nature. A particular side note concerning their physiology is their apparent lack of visible reproductive organs. They are their apparently just hidden underneath the skin in concealment. However like most female humanoids the breasts are visible but not the milk providing outlets. This has been discussed as something that may be give them a less threatening appearance as seen on worlds which require medical personal to be clothe-less, the absence of these parts makes them seem safer, and more likable. They are Pheromone producing species and can manipulate both their own and others to feel certain emotions at will even allowing some mild control over others, but this is usually only when the user is in extreme pain or semi conscious. Their brains and nervous systems are considered to be unique and not seen in other species, created or evolved. Their nervous systems have the ability to link up with another beings nervous system with a simple touch, from there they can feel the same pain as the individual and figure how to heal the selected individual. Their brains are unique and have been incapable of being read by other beings and have and have advanced learning abilities that allow them to read and understand information as well as learn at a greatly accelerated rate. As Taiidans have learned as they did thousands of experiments on them both for scientific analyse and just extreme torture the Epione have a tolerance to pain like very few species they have come across even some of the scientists and soldiers who were apart of the projects had such a degree of respect for those who could tolerate so much pain even more than a Taiidan could that many of them merciful killed them out of respect to keep them from having to live with their pain for the rest of their lives. Society And Culture While much of the original culture and Society maybe lost to time because of the destruction of their home-world a few noted things have been observed concerning the Epione. They are honest, the concept of lying seems unknown to them, as such it has been revealed (Through Taiidan Lab Experiments) even pain beyond what 100 Taiidans can bare together, they will not say anything other than the truth. They have a tendency to forgive their captors, and those who do torture to them of any wrong doing and have even after all they did to them, they will attend their bedsides even if their captors still live.